


battle trip!

by js25



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, jaesung, jealous jisung, jijae, mona - Freeform, nomin, soft, sulky jisung, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/js25/pseuds/js25
Summary: just jisung being sulky after watching nomin's battle trip.





	battle trip!

jisung sat at the dream dorm's couch all sulky after watching the latest episode of battle trip with his band member jeno and his three years boyfriend jaemin took part in.

he sighed until chenle finally asked why. he commented nothing and sighs again. "if nothing troubling you, why do you keep sighing? you should stop!" chenle pops off. instead of dealing with it, jisung walks out and decided to make a cup of hot choco, even if it was blazing hot at the moment.

"what's wrong with you?" jeno asked, "nothing." he replies, "well, you making a hot choco on a blazing hot day is really odd. there must be something wrong." jeno hypothesizes, he earned a death glare from the younger, who stop doing whatever he had in mind and told jeno to mind his own business before leaving the kitchen.

now, he finally settled in his and jaemin's shared room. he went to his bed and scrolled down through his phone. to which he regretted doing after seeing bunch of jeno and jaemin moments that happened in battle trip.

he heard the sudden clank of the door and made himself pretend to sleep. "hey, i know you aren't sleeping." he recognizes jaemin's voice, rolled his eyes and looked at him. "what is with you and your sudden act? why are you being rude to the members all sudden?" jaemin asks softly, not making the latter mad. "is something wrong?" "ask yourself what's wrong." he huffs and rolled his eyes for the second time.

"yah! park jisung!" jaemin exclaimed. "tell me what's wrong, why are you suddenly like this? for all i know, i never did something wrong." jaemin says, walking towards his direction and stands to meet jisung's gaze. "that's what you think. tell me jaemin, what have you ever done to make me like this?" jisung says, a moment of silence.

"talk to me when you find it out." he adds and turned his back from jaemin. jaemin sighs. "jisung-ah." he calls out but jisung never spared him a look.

he heard the door open and closed and with that a tear fell from his eyes. _'you should know that whenever you give someone attention it makes me jealous, jaemin-ah. you should know that.'_ he whispers to himself

—^_^—

later that night, all of the dream members gathered to the couch for their movie night monday. and up until now, jisung was ignoring jaemin.

jisung sat beside chenle. 

they are watching dumbo. he was immersed in the film that he didn't notice jaemin was now beside him. "you should tell me whatever's wrong. i'm really really not used when you ignore me. how the hell do you do that?" jaemin whispers.

"then you shouldn't have flirted on national television with other person but your boyfriend, jaemin. that was a wrong move." he fires back, not even sparing jaemin a glance.

since the jisung had watched that movie for 25 times that week, he decided to got to their room to fix whatever he was dealing with grabbing jaemin's arms to follow him.

"is this about the battle trip?" jaemin guesses, and smirks when he received an: "ofcourse" from jisung.

"oh, i see. were you jealous of jeno, huh?" jaemin asks, with his aegyo voice not being absent. "your voice is annoying. quit it!" jisung frustratedly says.

"for the record, i did not flirt with him on purpose. i was tasked to do it." jaemin explains, "well, your flirtious personality says otherwise!" jisung bickers.

jaemin shuts jisung down with a peck on the lips, he figured it was the only thing he could do to stop jisung from being jealous with his bestfriend.

"don't be jealous, now. don't ever think that i'll leave you for anyone else because if i wanted to, i should have done that long ago. i love you, so please trust me." jaemin, who was now backhugging jisung, reassured.

the two finally fixed things through, and was now lying beside each other on jaemin's bed.

the two were focused on looking at each other's eyes, not uttering any words or noises. it was silent, but a comfortable type of silence. jaemin would run his fingers through jisung's face and would confess i love you's to him every now and then.

jisung just smile. jisung pecks at jaemin's lips and then snuzzled his hair to jaemin's neck and later dozed of to his dreamland. jaemin kissed jisung's top and soon dozed off, hugging jisung to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> you scrolled up to here. might as well hit that kudos button and subscribe for more jijae content.  
leave a comment about your thoughts.  
babai  
*\\(^o^)/*


End file.
